Cords The Rabbit
Cords The Rabbit is a Male Animatronic Gender: Male Status: Offline Not Dismantled Theme Song: Groundbreaking - Plushtrap (Nightcore Version) Cords is a Dark-Chocolate Colored Bunny. He is Very Rare and Nearly Never Mentioned in The Story But Might Play a Bigger Role in The Story in Chapter 11. He Has a Golden Tie and Golden Eyes. He Comes Out Annually on Holidays Such as Christmas, Halloween, and ETC, Even Birthdays. His Ears are Tall and Slighty-Pointed. His Fur is Silky and Shiny Withered Version: He is Missing His Entire Mask Except His Lower Jaw. His Eyes are Twitchy. He is Missing His Right Arm Below The Shoulder and His Left Hand. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Lower-Leg, Right Foot and The Top Half of His Right Ear. He is Very Cracked and Rusty Toy Version: His Eyes are Wider. His Left Arm and Left Hand is Missing It's Suit. He is Very Hated and Mostly Forgotten About, Even By The Staff, He is Never Mentioned in The Story But Might Appear as a Cameo in a Spin-Off Phantom Version: He is Missing His Left Eye With Wires Hanging Out. He is Missing The Suit On His Left Forearm and Neck. His Right Forearm and Right Hand is Also Missing. He Has a Huge Rip on His Torso. He is Burnt With a Rusty Endoskeleton Nightmare Version: He Has a Rip on His Left Leg and Torso. His Right Hand is Missing With Loose Wires Hanging Out. His Left Eye is Black With a White Glowing Pupil, His Other Eye is Black With a Red Glowing Pupil. He Has Cracks on His Mask. His Jaws are Wide With 3 Sets of Bloody Sharp Teeth Withered Toy Version: His Lower Jaw is a Little Weak and Both of His Eyes are Black With Glowing White Pupils. He is Missing The Suit on His Right Hand and Right Foot. His Left Arm and The Top Half of His Right Ear is Missing. He is Very Moldy and Broken Phantom Toy Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Left Ear and Lower Jaw. His Right Eye is Black With a Glitchy and Glowing White Pupil, His Left Eye is Hanging Out of His Socket. His Left Forearm, Left Hand and Top Half of His Right Ear is Missing, He is Also Missing The Suit on His Left Foot. He is Very Burnt With a Rusty Endoskeleton Nightmare Toy Version: His Eyes are Neon-Red With Tiny White Pupils, He Has Blood-Stained Claws and Teeth. The Top Half of His Left Ear is Missing, He is Missing The Suit on His Right Lower-Leg, Right Foot and Left Hand. He Has 3 Rows of Oil-Stained Teeth Fredbear Version: A Fredbear Version Was Never Created, However Multiple Rumors Spread About Cords' Fredbear Version, It Possibly Be a Different Animatronic, It Might Be Revealed in Chapter 12 or 13 If It Will Be Made. Shadow Version: He is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth. The Top Half of His Left Ear is Missing, Along With The Suit on His Left Hand, Left Foot and Right Eye. His Pupils are Small and He is Covered in Rips and Loose Wires, He is Rusty Golden Version: The Top Half of Both Ears is Missing, Along With His Right Arm. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Forearm, Left Hand, Lower Jaw and Both Thighs. His Right Eye is Missing With Wires Poking Out, He Has Wires Poking Out of His Broken Ears and Limbs Adventure Version: He is Much Smaller and Looks Like Adventure Toy Bonnie, Except a Little Bit Taller and Different Colors Nightmare Fuel Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Left Arm, Left Hand and Right. He is Missing The Right Side of His Mask and His Right Arm. He is Covered in Rips, Holes and Loose Wires. His Left Ear Hangs Back. He Has Dark-Red Teeth, Claws and Eyes. He is Missing The Suit on His Lower-Legs and Right Foot Also Demolished Version: His Jaws are Un-Hidged, Revealing Wiring and His Endoskeleton Mouth, His Arms are Missing Below The Shoulders With Wires Hanging Out. He is Burnt Extremely Bad With Phantom Pupils, He is Missing The Suit on His Right Feet, Left Lower-Leg and Both Thighs Anime Version: He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Longer Hair and a Curvy Body With Large Breasts and Hips. He Also Wears a Black Ringed Bikini and a Black Garment, Along With More Shiny Eyes